Autumn Dream Parade Coord
The (オータムドリームパレード) has been first worn by Laala Manaka, Dorothy West, Mikan Shiratama, Cosmo Hojo and Ajimi Kiki as a cyalume change coord in Episode 66 . This coord is Brandless and it is a Premium Type coord. This coord along with the Summer Dream Parade Coord is apart of the Seasonal Dream Parade Coords. User Appearance Dress A royal blue dress covered in sky blue glitter. On the chest and each sleeve is a large, white and yellow gradient crescent moon lined in pale blue. Circling each shoulder is a chain of pearls, while sewn to the right of the chest is a pale blue-white flower. A thick, large white ribbon is tied on the back of the dress. The skirt has a thin, ivy-colored leaf design with a pale blue-white flower sewn at each section. The skirt is divided into three portions, with large pearls circling each of them. The middle section of skirt is yellow and white gradient with white glitter covering it. Comes with a black string necklace with pale blue pieces hanging from it, along with an indigo cyalume charm. Shoes Royal blue boots with shiny sky blue glitter applied to it. The bottom and toe is yellow with a matching strap circling each ankle. Above it is a pale blue-white flower sewn to the shoe, while the heel is composed of a large blue sphere. Pale blue designs circle the top of the shoe with a single, yellow crescent moon charm hanging from the ruffled cuff above it. Accessory A gold tiara with five gems adorning it, two of blue, and three of sky blue. A white and yellow gradient crescent moon lined in pale blue is attached to the tiara. Game is a Premium Cyalume Rare Coord and it has no brand. It first appeared in the Dream Theater 2015 4th Live. Trivia *The practice of having to win tournaments to collect pieces of one "legendary" coord has been in the PriPara/Pretty Rhythm franchise since Aurora Dream. **The "legendary" Coords are the Wedding Dress Series (Aurora Dream), the Symphonia Series (Dear My Future), the Seventh Coord (Rainbow Live), and the Paradise Coord (PriPara Season 1). ***The Seventh Coord, however, was not distributed in competitions, and were instead achieved by the main characters as they performed a Prism Live with their Pair Friend. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Arcade Autumn.png IMG_3985.jpg IMG 20170918 051153~01.jpg Anime Screenshots Ep 66 33.png Ep 66 32.png Ep 66 31.png Ep 66 29.png Ep 66 28.png Laala autumn 1.jpg Laala autumn 2.jpg Laala autumn 3.jpg Laala autumn 4.jpg Laala autumn 5.jpg Cosmic omurice da vinci.jpg Dream parade coords.png CeECjtNUsAQ380f.jpg 12888640 1049481531764822 8186760195928411633 o.jpg 12885717 1049480891764886 6496450227278460880 o.jpg 12513719 1049480581764917 703822834584454164 o.jpg Ep 88 23.png Ep 88 18.png Ep 88 15.png Ep 88 7.png Ep 88 6.png Aroma88.png Dream parade15.png Dream parade12.png Dream parade8.png Dream parade6.png Dream parade3.png Dream parade2.png Dream parade1.png A78f0b54.jpg 73f95682.jpg In-Game Category:Anime Category:Coord Category:No Brand Category:Premium Coord Category:Cyalume Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Dream Theater 2015 4th Live Category:Mikan Coord Category:Laala Coord Category:Cosmo Coord Category:Dorothy Coord Category:Ajimi Coord Category:2015 Dream Parade Live Collection Category:Aroma Coord Category:Unit Coord